


The Fifth

by villainousunsub



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group needs a fifth and Garcia has the perfect person. This is how the fifth weaves their way into their lives and into their hearts. Did I mention the fifth is a gorgeous brunette who has a liking for a special blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifth

**Author's Note:**

> Just something so I can blow off steam during finals

“Hey baby girl. Why so sad?”

"Elle left.”

“She left a week ago, you’ve talked to her almost every night this week.”

“That doesn’t make her here. Physically, at least.”

“I know-”

“And with her gone, we are down to four. That is so not a good number! We really need a fifth person! Find me a fifth!”

“Well, who do you think we should add?”

“I-I don’t know. A person, a real life person, a person who won’t up and leave their family.”

“What about that girl from computer class. What was her name?”

“Alex? Besides, just because you have a crush on her Jen, does not make her an automatic pick. Nice try though.”

The group continued to list names as they made their way to the parking lot. It was a ritual, after a long day stuck in class, they would swing by a small, funky chinese restaurant, grab some food, and then head over to Penelope’s apartment to relax. They always had to wait an extra half hour though. It seemed no matter what time they told Reid, he would always be late. He claimed to be caught up in class, but they all knew he was nose deep in books at the library. 

“Sorry I’m late guys I just-”

“We know.” The group replies before ushering him into the car. 

“Okay Mr. Smartypants, who do you think we should add to our group?”

“I don’t think we need anyone. None of us have gone through all the steps of the grieving process, none of us are ready to move on.”

“How about we scout for people. We all have roughly the same class schedule, it wouldn’t be a random stranger because at least two or three of us would know them. In two days we will meet up and go through the possibilities and choose from the remaining people.”

“See hot stuff, this is why you are basically the leader around here.”

 

* * *

 

After two days, they had come up with nothing. No one could agree on one person, the hunt for their fifth was a dead cause. The kept trying though, always bringing up new people. Some made it to introduction, but never farther than that. By Friday night they were exhausted, mostly from mid-terms but also from reading hundreds of people. They needed a serious break and a breakthrough. 

 

“Bar?”

 

“Bar.”

 

“Text Jen and Reid, see if they will meet us there.”

DM: You two up for a night of dancing and alcohol?

JJ: Sure...the usual?

SR: Maybe not I have to catch up on my reading. Maybe next time.

DM: Yep, see you soon

 

* * *

 

An hour or so into their night, Garcia spotted her. She didn’t mention it to the group right away, she wanted to see how she acted around people. Within minutes she was sure. The way she held herself, how easily she go along with others, and her attitude. Garcia wanted to jump around and scream. 

 

“Derek.”

 

“Yes, love.”

 

“I think I found her.”

 

“Who?”

 

“The fifth-”

 

“No, I meant who is she.”

 

“See that brunette there?”

 

“She’s in my psych class. I think this is the most socializing I’ve seen her do.”

 

“Go talk to her.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“Apparently you know her.”

 

He put his drink down, gave Garcia the death glare, then went to go chat with “the fifth.” All while Penelope bounced on her toes with anticipation. Eventually, Jen found her way back to their table and sat for the first time.  **  
**

 

“What are you so excited about?”

“Just wait.”

“Okay, for what?”

“Derek to come back.”

“Guys, this is Emily. She is in my psych class on Tuesdays.”

“Penelope Garcia at your service, and the tipsy blonde is Jennifer Jareau.”

“Do you go by Jayjay for short?”

“No. But I think I will now.” 

“Okay back to our predicament. Garcia here thinks we need a fifth person so we don’t get bad luck. She thinks that you are the perfect person.”

“I’m honoured but I only see three of you. Wouldn’t you need two more people not just one?”

“The other part of us is at home. Reading.”

“Oh…”

“So, Em you up to being our fifth?”

“Jen, please stop. Go get some water or coffee.”

“Uhm-yeah sure, but it may take some time to balance my schedule with my groups in order to ever be able to hang out or talk to you guys.”

“We can work with that, right Garcia?”

“Yeah, we can.”

 

* * *

 

Emily was right, it took her a couple of days to rearrange her life. She said hi in the halls or passing by on the way to or from class, but she could never stay long. It was always rushed, but it was something more than Elle was giving them right then. At least it was something and with that Garcia was grateful. They even told her about the after school chill time, but she could never make it.  **  
**

 

“You guys mind if I sit with you today?”

“YOU MADE IT!”

“Class was canceled at the last minute.”

“I take it you are the new fifth?”

“Uh yes, and you must be the other part.”

“Spencer Reid.”

“Emily Prentiss.”

“Wait, are you-”

“Maybe some other time.”

Curious looks were passed, but the subject was dropped. They would ask Reid later, get some answers, possibly learn a thing or two about their new friend. 

 

* * *

 

“Hey stranger.”

“Your sweaty.”

“That’s what typically happens when you run.”

“And why are you doing that?”

“For fun, I guess.”

“Well, I think we have to different ideas of fun.”

“How ‘bout you show me yours.”

“Only if you take a shower.”

“Fair enough.” **  
**

 

An hour after their deal, Emily showed up at JJ’s door. She gave her a puzzled look, but Emily simply held up her phone and a map of the campus. JJ took a minute to look around the hall before easing her way out and quietly closing the door. With one last glance, she grabbed Emily’s arm and started running. It took Emily a moment to register what was happening before she found her footing again.  **  
**

 

“Was all that necessary?” **  
**

 

“It’s part of the fun, besides you like running.”

“Okay, you got me there. May I ask where we are going?”

** “Just wait a few minutes, it’s only a couple blocks away.”   
**


End file.
